Sweet and Innocent
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick and Butch are always picking on Boomer, and making him feel stupid. When Bubbles takes notice of this, she doesn't like it, and wants to change how they treat him. What will be the outcome? A Bubbles/Brick fic.


The sky was filled with long streaks of color, which would eventually fade away into nothing. The usual blue sky was now blocked by red, blue, and green. But it wasn't a rainbow, or anything like that. The source of all the color in the sky was the Powerpuff Girls, and three of their worst enemies. The girls were in a frenzy of punches and kicks, with the Rowdyruff Boys. Their battle had started when they got a call from the Mayor. Apparently the boys robbed a grocery store, just to get some gum. They were even chewing it as they fought the girls. Neither side seemed to have an advantage at the moment, but that's how their fights always were. They were always evenly matched, until the girls eventually found a way to beat the boys.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Boomer suddenly shouted, making everyone stop and turn to him. Almost all of them expected him to do something stupid. Being the sweet person she is, Bubbles was the only one who was really curious about what was about to happen. While her sisters watched with annoyed looks on their faces, she patiently waited for whatever Boomer was going to do. Then, to everyone's surprise, he inhaled a large amount of oxygen before blowing a big, pink bubble. Bubbles giggled at his sudden action. It was silly and unusual, but it was pretty funny.

"You stopped our battle so you could blow a bubble?!" Butch asked, already filled with rage. Boomer only nodded, as the bubble grew larger. Brick slapped his hand against his face, and approached his foolish brother.

"We're kind of in the middle of destroying people, so could you save your stupid-ness for later?" He asked, trying not to show his anger. He didn't even know why he was trying to hide it. The only way Boomer would learn from his mistakes, was if he got pounded for them. Or at least that's what he and Butch thought. Boomer tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. The massive bubble was making it impossible to get a word out. This only made Bubbles giggle even more. Blossom took notice of this, and gave her a look that obviously meant "Stop that." She did as instructed. "You are such an idiot!" Brick shouted, and quickly pressed his hand against the bubble. Almost instantly, it popped right in his brother's face.

"My eyes!" Boomer immediately tried to get the chewable candy off of his face, but he turned his attention back to Brick, after receiving a hard slap to the face.

"I'm beginning to think you're the only reason we can't beat the Powerpuff Girls!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his brother. "You're the biggest idiot we've ever seen! How can you even be our brother? You were probably adopted!" Brick said, even though it was obvious that Boomer wasn't adopted. They were created at the exact same time, in the same place. Boomer just stared at his brothers. His eyes were turning red from the gum that got in them. Soon they started to water, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Is he crying?" Butch asked, with total disgust. Brick leaned toward him, and got a closer look at his eyes.

"He is!" Brick said, with the same disgust as his brother. However he soon began to smile, surprising both Butch and Boomer. "Aww, what's wrong, Boomer? You're crying like a baby!" He said, laughing. Butch realized what he was doing, and laughed too.

"Yeah, you look like a total wimp!" They both laughed together.

"I'm not a wimp!" Boomer shouted, trying to wipe his tears. They weren't even real ones, but his brothers didn't know that.

"Yeah you are! You're a cry baby!" Buttercup shouted, attempting to join the boys in teasing their brother. Blossom quickly stopped this, by giving Buttercup a cold look. Bubbles only watched them, heartbroken by the way he was being treated. He was one of their enemies, but that didn't mean he should be treated like that by his own family, right?

"He's crying even more, now!" Brick said, glancing at Butch, and then back at Boomer. "If you're so weak that you can't even take an insult, then why are you even a Rowdyruff Boy?"

"Yeah, why don't you go make your own team! They can be the Sissyfluff Boys!" Butch said, making Brick laugh as hard as he possibly could.

"Good one, dude!" Boomer watched as his brothers worked together to humiliate him. Then he asked himself the same question Brick had. Why was he a Rowdyruff Boy? They were mean and rough, but were they supposed to be this mean to each other? He almost never saw Brick and Butch treating each other this way, so why did they do it to him? Was he being treated unfairly? Was he too dumb to notice? A million questions were swirling around in the storm of laughter his brothers were creating. He couldn't take it anymore...and he wouldn't. Without a second thought, he turned and flew off as fast as he could. He could hear his brother's voices.

"Hey, where's dumbo going?" Butch asked.

"It doesn't matter, he'll come back. All I care about is getting back to the fight." Brick turned back to the girls, who were slightly surprised by what they just saw. Buttercup and Blossom found it strange, but couldn't feel any sympathy for Boomer. Butttercup was already bad at that, and Blossom believed that he couldn't be trusted. She thought that if any of them showed sympathy toward a Rowdyruff Boy, he would use it to fool them. It was too big of a risk to take. Bubbles, on the other hand, felt awful about what she saw. She hated to see anyway upset, especially when the person who caused it did it on purpose. But this was one of the only times she'd ever seen a villain this upset. usually they were just angry, and wanted to take over the world, not sad because of the way they were treated. They usually weren't happy, but she'd rather they be neutral instead of sad.

She didn't have much time to think about it, since they had to finish off the last two boys. It was easy since they had one more person than them. In about half an hour, the boys were finally defeated. As usual, the girls took them to jail, and they improved it so they couldn't escape again. But Bubbles couldn't get her mind off of Boomer. She didn't know where he went, or if he was ok. She didn't even know if she should care. Ever since the boys were created, they were enemies. It was obvious that Blossom and Buttercup hated them, so she just assumed that she was supposed to. But now she wondered if her sister's opinions were really important. If they hated the boys, did that mean she had to? She had a lot of reasons to, but she just couldn't bring herself to hate them completely. Even when they were leaving the jail she was still wrestling in her mind about what she should do. At one point she decided to go looking for Boomer, but she didn't know where he was. It would take a while before she actually found him, and Townsville was a big place. But he might not even be in town anymore. Then a thought came to her. It was a rather strange idea, but it would be easier than starting a search party. She could go talk to Brick and Butch, instead of looking for Boomer. It was a good idea because it was simple, but a bad idea because they might not cooperate. Would they really listen to a person like Bubbles? Only one way to find out...

"Um, girls, why don't you go home without me. I want to go look at something first," She said, from behind her sisters.

"What is it?" Blossom asked, with a questioning look. Bubbles struggled to figure out a good thing to say.

"I just want to make sure nothing bad is going on in Townsville," She finally said.

"We could come with you." Blossom flew toward her sister, but was stopped by her voice.

"No, I can do it by myself. You two go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Bubbles smiled, and tried to make it sound as believable as possible. She worried when Blossom didn't asnwer right away, but sighed in relief after she heard her answer.

"Well, alright. Just make sure your home on time, ok?"

"Ok!" She waved to her sisters, as they grew further and further from her. When they were out of sight, Bubbles turned around and went back to the jail they were just at. She flew through halls of cells, until she reached the one that the two Rowdyruff Boys were in. They glared when they saw her, which made her worry that they wouldn't listen.

"What do you want, Powerpuff? Here to rub your stupid victory in our faces?" Brick asked, harshly. It took a moment before Bubbles finally got the courage to speak.

"C-can I ask you something?" She said. Bubbles was nervous, since that was going to be the first time she'd ever asked one of them for something like this. They both crossed their arms.

"Whatever, just make it quick," Brick said.

"Um...well..." Bubbles tried to find the right words, but none of them seemed to make sense. "Why are you...so mean to B-Boomer?" There was a long pause before Brick spoke.

"Because he's an idiot! He can't do anything right, and he always ruins all of our plans!"

"But he's your brother," She said, raising her voice slightly. Brick laughed.

"I don't care what he is! All he is to me is an idiot, and a sissy."

"How can you say that?!" Bubbles screamed, then covered her mouth when she realized how loud it was.

"Why do you even care?" Butch asked, getting into the conversation. The blue Powerpuff didn't know what to say then. She didn't know if they were capable of feeling anything other than hatred. She knew that at least Boomer could, since he could feel sadness, but could his brothers?

"...B-because it's wrong for you to be mean to someone, especially your own family. If my sisters treated me like that, I would cry and I wouldn't know what to do. I would be so alone without them, and wouldn't be able to go on. Is that how you want Boomer to feel?" Bubbles let a few tears fall from her eyes. It was true, she was nothing without her sisters. They meant everything to her, and she knew they felt the same way. There was another pause, this time longer than expected. Bubbles thought that they might be considering apologizing, but her hope was crushed by Brick's next words.

"I don't care how he feels, as long as it doesn't get in our way." She wanted to cry right then and there. Bubbles didn't know how someone could possibly hate a member of their family. She really didn't want Brick and Butch to continue being mean to Boomer. She just couldn't let that happen, but did she have a choice? Neither of Boomer's brothers were likely to listen to her. Maybe what she was trying to do was impossible. But something inside of her told her to keep trying, and not to give up. But what was she supposed to say next?

"Well...if you agree to apologize to him, I'll get you out of jail," She said, before even thinking about it. This got the boy's attention. They quickly flew up to the bars, and questioned her.

"Seriously? And all we have to do is apologize to the idiot?" Brick asked, a plan to double-cross her already forming in his mind. Butch seemed to have the same idea as he agreed with her.

"Ok, we'll do it," He said. Bubbles simply stared at them for a moment. She didn't think they would actually do it, and a part of her didn't want them to. Now they expected her to break them out of jail. How could she do someothing like that, just to get them so say they were sorry?

"Ok...I'll be right back." Bubbles said, before dashing off. She figured that if she was going to do it, she should do it quietly.

"This is perfect! We're gonna get out of jail, and we could even capture that Powerpuff!" Butch shouted, excited.

"Keep it down, dude, we don't want anyone to find out." Brick stopped and thought for a moment. Another idea formed in his head. "Hey Butch, why don't we see how far this thing goes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we just play along with her, until we find Boomer? Then we could do the double-crossing." Butch thought about it for even longer than Brick had. Eventually he came to a conclusion.

"Alright, then it'll give Boomer a chance to pound her," He said, thinking about how much fun it would be. Once Bubbles was out of the picture, it would be easy to destroy the rest of them. The two boys were already thinking about how they would rule Townsville, after they took over. Brick would make everyone work for him, and do all of his dirty work. Butch would make them have a huge fighting tournament, just for his amusement. Soon Bubbles was back, with the key to the cell. It wasn't hard to get, since she had super powers.

"Good, now unlock the cell." Bubbles did as Brick said, and unlocked it.

"Um, I have someone I would like to apologizie to as well, so if you don't mind I would like to be released from this prison," Mojo said, from the cell behind Bubbles. After getting one look at the nervous smile on his face, Bubbles knew he was just lying.

"Sorry, Mojo, you'll have to wait until it's your time," She said, with a sweet smile. When the Rowdyruff Boys came out of their cell, Bubbles almost expected them to attack her. The only time the boys didn't attack the girls was when they were behind bars. To her surprise, they just smiled at her. The smiles looked messed up and evil, but they were still smiles. She tried to smile back, but found it was harder than she thought it would be. This was going to be the first time they'd ever worked together, and she was a little nervous. As they made their way to the exit, they could hear Mojo's voice.

"Fine, I do not care, I'll just escape eventually! Go ahead and bust my creations out of here, they'll just get put back soon! And how come they get to leave, but none of us do?! That is unfair, and needless to say evil!" That last word echoed in her mind. Was what she was doing really evil? Breaking villains out of jail, so they could apologize? Was that a good enough reason to excuse what she did? Suddenly, all the villains in the jail started shouting reasons why they should get out too. Pretty much all of them were bad ones.

"Shut up!!" Butch shouted, silencing everyone. After scowling at each and every one of them, he turned and continued toward the exit. Brick and Bubbles followed close behind, glancing at the villains who desperately wanted to get out of there. Bubbles hated that they had to be in there, but Blossom always told her that if they were released, they would just cause more trouble. She knew they had to be there, but she wished they didn't. And what about the Rowdyruff Boys? Would they cause more trouble, after apologizing to Boomer? Would they even apologize to him? For all she knew, they could be planning to capture her...

"So where are we gonna look?" Brick asked, catching her off guard. She honestly didn't know where to start. If they were going to go looking for him anyway, she could have just began searching without even talking to Brick and Butch. But then Boomer wouldn't get an apology, and nothing would change.

"Well, I...don't know."

"You don't know?" Butch asked, already becoming enraged.

"Calm down, Butch, it's ok if she doesn't know. We'll just have to search for that loser," Brick said, surprising both Bubbles and Butch. Was he actually defending her? A Powerpuff Girl?

"What do you mean it's ok? Now we're gonna have to spend hours searching for him!" Brick apporached his brother, and aggressively grabbed him by the arm. Then he whispered in his ear.

"We can't make her feel bad, or else she might leave. If we want to destroy her, we have to make sure she stays with us." After a moment of thinking, Butch nodded his head, and turned to Bubbles.

"Yeah, it's ok...we'll find him," He said, though he still had a mean scowl on his face.

"I know, why don't we split up so it'll be easier to find him? I'll go with Bubbles, and you can go alone," Brick said, confusing his brother. He would have questioned him, but then Bubbles would have found out about their plan. He sighed, and agreed.

"Um, ok," Bubbles said, just as confused as Butch. It wasn't the fact that Brick wanted to split up that confused her, it was that he wanted to go with her. Why didn't he suggest they all go alone? That would make them find Boomer fast. They watched as Butch flew off in a random direction, in search of his brother. Bubbles even decided to wave to him, though she didn't know what his response would be. He wouldn't have done anything, but then he remembered what Brick said about not making her feel bad. He sighed again, and then waved to her for about half a second. Bubbles was a little surprised, but still managed to smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't as mean as she thought.

"Ok, let's go," Brick said, after Butch was gone.

"Where are we going to search?"

"I already know where Boomer is. He's in the forest. That's where he always goes when we mess with him this much." The smile on Brick's face almost disgusted Bubbles. He hurt his brother's feelings, and was smiling about it. She just didn't get how he could do that.

"Aren't you going to stop teasing him, after you apologize?" Bubbles asked, with pleading eyes. As Brick looked into them, he got a feeling of discomfort. She was asking him to stop, not telling or commanding. Asking, and acknowledging the fact that it was up to him. Giving him a choice, something most people didn't want to do.

"Whatever," He said, trying to sound like he didn't care. It was hard to hide the fact that he was thinking about what had just happened. What Bubbles said to him, and why she did. Why did she say it? Why didn't she just order him to stop, like his counterpart usually did? Was she trying to respect him? Or did she somehow find out that they were fooling her? Bubbles smiled, assuming his answer was a yes.

"Thank you," She said, as sweetly and innocently as possible. Brick felt the same discomfort as before, and wasn't sure what to say.

"Whatever..." He muttered, turning away from her, and acsending into the air. "Let's go." In a flash, the two kids were gone, leaving behind nothing but streaks of red and blue. It took them only seconds before they reached the forest. It was covered with large trees, and tall grass. Brick wasted no time, and went toward the dark forest.

"Brick, wait," Bubbles said, slightly frightened by the darkness.

"What is it?" He said, turning to her. He looked very impatient, and it just made Bubbles feel worse. She didn't want to bother him by being scared, but at the same time she didn't want to enter the forest. "Well?" He crossed his arms.

"Nevermind..." She said, slowly following him. Once they were inside, it got even darker than before. They could hear a few unfamiliar sounds, which only bothered Bubbles. She turned her head rapidly, making sure there was nothing that could harm her. In the darkness, all of the trees looked a lot more frightening. Suddenly, they both her a loud sound behind them. Instinctively, Bubbles clutched her arms around one of Brick's, and closed her eyes, waiting for any kind of threat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and then turned to the source of the noise. It was just a tree that collapsed. Luckily it didn't land on them. "It was just a tree, there's nothing to be afraid of." It was then that Brick realized that Bubbles was quivering, as she held onto him. Her face was buried in the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you ok?" He asked, confused about her reaction. When she looked up at him, he saw that she was crying. She was crying just because of a loud noise. Brick didn't know what to do about this. "Um...don't cry?" He said, unsure of what he was saying. She just continued crying into his sleeve. "Come on, the tree is dead, so it can't hurt you. We don't have time for this."

"I don't want to go any further!" She said, between sobs. "I'm scared or the forest and the dark, and I just want to get out of here!" Brick looked down at her, thinking about what he should do next. Somehow, he didn't like seeing her cry. Whether it was because he felt sympathy toward her, or just hated seeing people act like babies was a mystery.

"It's gonna be ok..." He said, trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to say. "Nothing here can hurt you." With his other hand, he gently rubbed her back, attempting to comfort her. He really wasn't good at this, but he did the best he could. After a few minutes, he decided to just let her cry until she was finished. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to calm down. When he glanced at her again, something looked really familiar about her. Like he'd seen this before. He almost gasped when he realized what it was. Boomer. Her crying reminded him of when he teased Boomer. Brick looked down at the Powerpuff, and once again saw his brother. Then, suddenly, he began to feel guilt. Boomer was somewhere in the forest, probably crying, because of him. He carefully placed his hand on Bubbles' shoulder, causing her to look up at him once again. This time he looked more sympathetic. "You can leave if you want to..." He said, almost by instinct.

"I...I can?" She asked, starting to calm down. Brick nodded.

"Yeah, I can find Boomer on my own. If you're scared, I'll let you go." Bubbles stared into his eyes for a moment, curious about what he was saying, but then she smiled. In an instant, her arms were around him, and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Brick was shocked.

"Thank you, Brick!" She said, happily. Then, to his surprise, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Brick blushed, making Bubbles giggle, before releasing him, and flying away. She waved to him, but Brick was too surprised to even notice. He just watched her fly out of the dark forest, and away from him. When she was gone, he turned and continued walking.

"Did she just...kiss me?" He asked, bewildered. It was the first time he had ever been kissed, and didn't hate it. It was actually kind of nice. Brick smiled to himself. He wasn't sure why, but he liked the kiss. "Maybe Bubbles isn't as bad as I thought she was...she's nothing like her sisters." It was true, her sisters would never trust a villain, but Bubbles did it despite everything they had done to her. Maybe Brick could go see her some time...so they could talk. Maybe he could learn more about her, and get to know her. Maybe...they could be friends. He didn't know if that was a good idea, but Bubbles was different. She didn't hate him...and he didn't hate her. Finally, he decided to go talk to her. But first he had to go apologize to Boomer...


End file.
